


水星爱丽丝

by myfaithboat



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfaithboat/pseuds/myfaithboat





	1. 番外一 夏夜茶话会

全文连载于长佩：https://www.gongzicp.com/novel-34289.html

《水星爱丽丝・番外篇》

文/麸米糖

番外一 夏夜茶话会

-

八月中旬，天气已经热到离开空调房就完全不想动的程度。时棋站在店门口的位置，开门的时候，室外滚烫的风熨帖过皮肤，有些热，又有些令人焦躁。

他的视线紧盯着某个方向，碍于自己的职业素养他没法直接瞪人，只能略微不悦的皱了皱眉头。  
只可惜，工作服给他配的那顶大大的圆顶礼帽的帽檐几乎遮住了他全部的视线，远处的客人感觉不到他的视线，只是觉得背后突然一阵寒气，怀疑是不是店里空调开得太足了。

先觉察到这股吓人的视线的人是安思弈，因为他以前在教室也曾被这样的视线洗礼过，不是两次了。  
此时他正穿着惯例的小裙子在给客人点单。难得遇到一个男生单独来店，她们一向的方针都是让“看板娘”安安去接手新客人，因为这样比较容易让人流连忘返，还想再来。

这件事本来没有任何的问题。  
安思弈人美声甜。相当匀称的身材配上那一身收腰显腿的小裙子让他无论去哪一桌送餐都会收到来自其他客人的视线。

可是，问题在于，安思弈现在已经不是单身了。他男朋友还是店里的前台执事，穿着一身笔挺的执事装，带着顶设计成疯帽子角色特征的圆顶礼帽，眼前还有一副单边眼镜。他的帅气令许多结伴而来的小姐姐都忍不住在结账的时候多瞄他几眼。

甚至有的人还忍不住动了跟他要联络方式的心思。不过时棋一向面瘫，脸上写着大大的四个字“非诚勿扰”，大部分人望着他冷漠的表情也就打了退堂鼓。  
实在有不死心的，时棋会一脸面瘫的看着她们，然后回头望一眼在店里忙活的安思弈，用相当波澜不惊的语气说：“不好意思，三号爱丽丝安安，是我对象。欢迎你们下次再来参加仙境的茶话会。”

得。一句话让女孩子们立刻闭嘴，甚至连不服气都没有了。最后她们为了避免尴尬，只好互相看看对方，然后说一句：“你们很般配。”

可惜时棋在这种时候完全不懂得含蓄，他会难得的弯起嘴角，呈现出一个能迷死万千少女的微笑，然后带着点炫耀的语气说：“嗯，我知道。”

是的，女生这边的问题，时棋一向处理得非常好。毕竟她们大部分人都是来享受爱丽丝仙境这个梦幻的空间以及店里的美味甜点的。可问题是那些对他的安安投去不怀好意的视线的男生，他就不是很好解决了。

论武力值大部分普通人可能也打不过他，论帅气值大部分宅男可能也比不上他。可问题是他又不能给他们每个人发一个眼罩说进入我们仙境必须适应黑暗，然后不让他们看他的爱丽丝安安。

而且安思弈还是得做足一脸甜蜜的营业式笑容，即使他知道背后等待着他的是什么。

一时间，店里的气氛就好比是冰火两重天，几位穿着高跟鞋的爱丽丝小姐姐你看看我我看看你，开始怀疑把时棋招进来到底是图什么。

-

到了晚上下班的时候，安思弈和时棋作为店里除了厨师之外唯二的男性服务生，在厨师们都还没到下班时间的这个点，自然就有了独享男性更衣室的权利。

眼下安思弈正在想办法让时棋坐得离自己远一点，毕竟在自己男朋友面前演一出“女变男”的戏码他还是很害羞的。  
往常他们上班时间不太一样，不会碰上正好要一起下班换衣服。可今天因为之后他们有约会，所以特地调了同样的时间下班。  
而且，时棋刚才进门的时候连房门都锁上了，哪能那么容易让他逃掉。

安思弈望着时棋即将爆发的表情，只好叹了口气，走过去。

“好了，别生气了。不过是看几眼而已，以前还遇到过想动手动脚的，他们已经规矩很多了。”

他拉着时棋的手晃了晃。这会他还没来得及换下工作服，可是时棋已经换好衣服了。他穿着最普通不过白色T恤和黑色半截裤，却还是挡不住一脸出众的气质。

“你这就算是安慰我了？”  
时棋冲他挑挑眉，表情里充满了暗示。

“当然不是啦。”

时棋的工作服给他配的那个单边眼镜，他戴着特别合适，这会还没拿下来。安思弈凑过去捧着他的脸看了几眼，然后俯身主动吻了吻他的唇角。

可是这样的吻对于时棋来说怎么能算够啊。  
他一把拉住安思弈，让他坐到自己的大腿上，然后又按住他的后脑勺，重新加深了这个吻。

这个姿势让爱思弈害羞到了极点，他想要起身，可是时棋的吻追得很紧，舌头侵略过口腔里的每一寸领域，又与他的舌头一同缠绵，像是要把空气都一并吞下。他被吻得晕晕乎乎，最后只能趴着时棋的肩头喘气。

他以为这就算完了，没想到时棋直接伸手去拉他后背上裙子的拉链，还相当不要脸的说了一句：“安安，你要没力气的话，衣服我帮你换啊。”

开，开什么玩笑。安思弈蹭的一下站起来，一只手拉着裙子，一只手捂着胸口，小心翼翼地往后退。

其实他也知道，在人高马大的时棋面前，他的抵抗根本就是徒劳。

只见时棋一步步地靠过来，单边眼镜让他看上去禁欲又性感，安思弈走了会神，等他反应过来的时棋，时棋已经搂着他的腰，拉下了他的裙子。

“哎呀！你！”

上半身其实还好。安思弈在裙子里面穿了件白T恤，就算被扒了也没有什么问题，可问题是，时棋接下来并没有去解他那裙子系在腰上腰带，而是直接从裙摆下面把手伸了进来。

“怎么我的爱丽丝下面穿了这么多层啊，是要把什么东西藏起来吗？”

时棋说着一层层翻开他的裙摆，手指划过大腿内侧，隔着打底裤，反而更叫人难耐。

“啊！”

安思弈在他的言语和动作的双重攻击下，脸已经红到不能再红了。  
要不是因为时棋整天叨叨不能让人看这不能让人看那，他一个男生，其实根本不用在大夏天穿个小裙子还要配厚厚的裙撑和打底裤。

时棋的手还在他的腿间不安分的乱摸，安思弈只能顶着一双泛红的眼睛，口齿不清的求饶。

“时棋……这里……不行……你……等……等会……”  
“我不干嘛呀，就是觉得你穿这么多太热了，帮你脱掉而已啊。”  
说着，时棋在享受够他一脸害羞的表情之后，手指灵活的攀上裤腰，帮他把打底裤脱了下来。

安思弈羞愧得都快要自闭了，时棋这才不紧不慢的用一只手绕到背后去解他裙子上的腰带，再用另一只手拿过他放在一旁的裤子，他眯着眼睛笑了起来，说话的语气依旧非常无赖：“要不要我帮你把裤子穿上啊，宝贝儿？”

“你……你……你走开！”

安思弈这会倒是反应很快。他从时棋手里抢过裤子，拉上更衣间的布帘，用最快的速度脱下裙子换好了裤子。

有句话怎么说来着。  
不怕流氓有文化，就怕这个流氓不仅有文化，还长得帅。  
安思弈开始怀疑自己可能还是眼光不太好，居然看上了这么个老流氓。

-

他们离开店里的时候已经是晚上九点了。虽然已经在店里吃过了晚饭，但还是觉得有点没吃饱。  
一路逛到临海公园，他们吃了烤肠和烤玉米，最后以一个香草冰淇淋收尾。

街对面是一个小型游乐场，旋转木马一路散落星星点点的光，带着点还没散场的喧嚣，和人们若隐若现的笑脸。一个巨大的摩天轮缓缓旋转着，让五颜六色的霓虹也跟着流动了起来。  
安思弈望着那片灯光有点出神，过了一会才听见时棋问他。

“说起来，有没有哪个版本的爱丽丝梦游仙境，结局是爱丽丝和疯帽子在一起的啊？”  
“有啊，我们这个版本不就是吗？”

安思弈说得很淡定，同时又舔了舔冰淇淋，转过头看着时棋的时候，弯着眼睛笑了起来。  
时棋眼里有一闪而过的惊讶，随即也变成了个温暖的笑容。

“也对。我们这个版本的爱丽丝，可比任何一个版本都要好看。”  
“唔……”  
安思弈低头咬了口甜筒边上的脆皮，有些无奈的望着他：“时棋，你能不能不要总是这么油嘴滑舌啊。”  
“我哪有？”时棋看出了安思弈在害羞，就想故意逗他，“我的安安这么好看，怎么还不让我多夸几句啊？”

“你这个人真是……”

安思弈拿他没辙，转头往海边走去，时棋也紧跟着他的步子，追了上去。

其实也没有一定要牵手，只是走在一起不自觉的碰到了胳膊，然后也不知道是谁先主动，他们的手就牵在了一起。

背景是深蓝色的夜空，还有一轮明晃晃的月。从海边吹来的风带着点凉意，落在皮肤上并不像白天那么湿热难受。  
海面上落了些七彩的光，也落了些楼房的影，水波不时在风中晃荡，海浪声很弱，像是自然而然的融入了这座城市的千百种声音里。

这一天过去，安思弈即将迎来他的十七岁。

去年的生日他是和店里的朋友一起过的，今年本来也该如此，却被时棋半途拦截，说交往后的第一个生日怎么都该两个人一起过才是。  
安思弈自然没什么意见，只是突然想到一年前同样的时间，他还在因为暑假期间见不到时棋而有些郁郁寡欢，即使和小伙伴一起在海边放了烟花，却还是忍不住为烟花落幕后的空虚而感到伤怀。  
谁能想到一年后的今天，他却和时棋手牵手，一起在海边看他最喜欢的夜景。  
这一天，没有璀璨夺目的烟花，没有盛大的庆祝仪式。一切细小或琐碎的美好都融入了他们生活的日常之中，悄无声息，却温润得深入人心。

安思弈偏头去看时棋，而时棋也像是感应到了他的视线一般，朝他看了过来。

“时棋。”  
他轻声唤他的名字。

“嗯？”  
时棋认真的望向他，静静地等着他把话说下去。

“去年暑假的这个时候，我跟朋友去海边看烟火，当时我就在想……如果在我身边的人是你，该有多好。”  
“去年暑假啊……”  
时棋抬起头大概回想了一下。  
去年暑假他估计除了学习健身和每天在家做饭之外，应该就没有什么特别的活动了。那会他还在跟自己和安思弈的排名较劲，学习计划的本子第一页就写着明晃晃的几个大字：打败安思弈，勇夺第一名！句尾的那个感叹号是拿加粗的记号笔写的，看上去颇有气势。

想到这，他忍不住笑出了声：“那时的我肯定想不到，我那么想要打败的对手，一年后成了我的恋人。”

说到成绩的事情，安思弈也忍不住跟着笑了起来。

这次期末他们考了并列第一。数学都是满分，一起拿了单科年级第一，一时间又被班里人拿出来说事。虽然时棋还是会被同学戏称为“时老二”，但他已经没有那么在乎了。

时棋伸手把安思弈拉过来，抬手轻轻拨了拨他被风吹乱的头发，然后揉了揉他眼角的泪痣。

“对不起，安安，我迟到了。没有早一点发现，我其实一直以来喜欢的都是你。”

安思弈望着他深情的眼神，跟着摇了摇头。

“没关系，我……我愿意等你的。”

倒不如说他没想过能等来一个肯定的答案。  
安思弈说着抬起手交叠在时棋的手上，轻轻握住。

在夜晚不够明亮的光线里，他们的眼里只印出彼此。  
时棋抬起另一只手，捧着他的脸，无比虔诚的说了一句：“以后不会再让你等了。”  
接着，他俯身吻了上去。

一个绵长又温柔的亲吻。带着些香草冰淇淋的甜腻味道，最后连同他们紧紧贴合在一起的身影，都融入了这片喧闹又柔美的夜色之中，成了这画面理所当然的一部分。

-

他们一直在外面逛到了接近十一点才回去，回的是安思弈的家。

安思弈的爸爸照常在外出差，文老师这几天正好去外地参加一个学术交流会，也不在家。于是，时棋就以担心安思弈的伙食问题为借口，直接住了过来。

因为要过生日，一向很有规划的时棋赶在上班之前就把他预约好的蛋糕领回来放在了安思弈家的冰箱里，现在他们就只需要等到了零点再吹蜡烛许愿了。

时棋也是在前不久才得知，安思弈的爸爸在他妈妈以离婚要挟的情况下，无可奈何跟她签订了以后再也不随便打孩子的协议书。文老师还特地请了自己几个懂法律的朋友来做认证，逼着安爸爸签了字按了手印。据说当时的场面相当严肃，却怎么都带着点搞笑情景剧的氛围。

听到这里，时棋也忍不住感叹：“还是文老师有办法。”  
安思弈说他也没想到，一向看起来温和安静的母亲那天突然就掏出一张离婚协议书，气势汹汹的对着他刚出差回来的爸爸说：“你要是再敢打小弈，我就跟你离婚！”

而时棋想象着他老爸突然间愣在原地，然后只能认怂的画面，笑得更欢了。

这事就算是这么解决了。  
只是安思弈还是没敢和家人说自己跟时棋的关系，时棋也没逼他，说有些事慢慢来就好。

他们进了屋就先去把蛋糕拿了出来。眼看距离十二点还有五十几分钟，安思弈正想问时棋要不要看会电视打发时间，却被人从背后抱住，然后咬住了耳朵。

“安安，既然还有时间，我们要不要干点别的？”

时棋的这个语气他太熟悉了，安思弈忍不住小声抱怨：“明，明明是我生日，为什么我觉得占了便宜的人还是你啊。”

“那今天你占我便宜，我也没意见啊。”  
“你……”

考试成绩能说明什么问题，站在他面前的，这位年级数学第一的学霸时棋，究其本质，不过是个爱说骚话的流氓罢了。

安思弈还想最后再挣扎一下：“我，我还没洗澡……”  
可是时棋听到这话笑得更欢了：“真巧，我也还没洗，那就一起洗吧。”

嗯，确认过眼神，是真的选错了男朋友，所以他现在退货还来得及么？

-

“唔……不，不要碰……那里……啊！”

安思弈后悔了，从纵容时棋跟他一起进浴室那一刻，他就后悔了。  
眼下时棋把他抵在墙上，手里握着他的分身，他手指的动作相当灵活，一会套弄，一会揉捏，该照顾的地方哪都不落下，手指上因为写字留下的茧子摩挲着敏感的顶端，让安思弈忍不住叫出了声来。

可更过分的是，他在把人撩拨到快要高潮的时候，又故意堵住了那个出口，然后凑到他耳边，极其不要脸的向他发问：“安安，你给我说说，你平时自己弄的时候，想的都是谁啊？”  
“我，我谁，谁也没想。”  
“真的？”

伴随着他的语气，时棋手里的动作也重了几分，安思弈被弄得都快神智不清了，偏偏想射的时候又被他用手指捂着，他难受得不行，只能拽着他的衣服用哭腔求饶。

“求，求你，放开手，让，让我射……”  
“那你先乖乖回答我的问题，你说，都想的是谁？”  
“是，是你。”  
“你又是谁啊？”  
“是，是我男朋友，时，时棋。”

说着，安思弈勉强睁开眼，望着他，一双大大的眼睛里满是情欲和眼泪。时棋听到了满意的答案，又看着他这幅可怜巴巴的模样，这才松了手，然后灼热的白色液体喷溅了出来，黏糊糊的沾满了他的手指。  
时棋倒也不觉得有什么，干脆抬起手指，当着安思弈的面，直接含进嘴里，脸上的神情像是在认真的品尝味道一样。

安思弈被他弄得脸红到不行，赶紧去扯他的手：“你，你别……”  
刚高潮过后他还有些腿软，声音也很虚弱，自然是抵不过本来力气就比他大的时棋。

只见时棋慢悠悠的把舔干净的手指拿出来，朝他邪邪一笑，又开始了新一轮的言语挑逗：“我的安安怎么这里流出来的水也是甜的啊？”

“……老流氓！”

安思弈简直想找个地缝钻进去躲起来，他转过身，想要背对着时棋，股间却突然有什么滚烫的器官贴了上来，吓得他整个人宛如顺便被石化一般，僵在了原地。

“你，你要干嘛？”  
“干你。”

时棋这话说得一点也不害臊，他伸手去捏安思弈柔软的屁股，然后揉了几把，把性器往他的腿中间又送了几分。  
安思议欲哭无泪，和流氓有什么道理可讲，只是他们有过约定，十八岁之前绝对不越过最后那条底线，而且他今天一点心理准备都没有，自然是会感到害怕的。

而时棋像是看出了他的不安，他一边抬手摸着他胸前硬得发涨的乳尖，一边用温柔的声音安慰他：“别怕，我今天不进去，让我蹭蹭。”

一码事归一码事，时棋虽然爱在嘴上耍流氓，可却也真的不会做他不愿意的事情。而且十八岁这个约定还是时棋自己提出来的。  
他说这是他对安思弈的承诺，一个表明他会好好珍惜他的承诺。  
听了时棋的话，安思弈也算是吃了颗定心丸，他稍微分开一点双腿，等时棋完全挤进来之后，稍微夹紧一点，任由他在自己的腿间抽送着，然后断断续续接受着他的骚话攻击。

浴室里升腾起的热气让他脑袋有些发晕，时棋撞得又重，甚至让有些淫靡色情的拍打声回荡在了这个空间里。安思弈被他弄得意乱情迷，连着自己的某处都重新变得精神了起来。他伸手想去抚慰几下，却发现自己的动作远不如时棋有技巧，怎么弄都不够舒服，又不好意思真的开口求人。

而眼尖的时棋当然没有放过他这一变化。他从他的腿间撤出来，把安思弈转过来对着自己，然后弯下腰抵着他的额头，被情欲沾染的嗓音变得越发的富有磁性。  
“安安，要我帮帮你吗？”  
安思弈咬着嘴唇憋了半天，最后才软软的吐出一句：  
“要。”

时棋望着他泪眼婆娑的模样，先是愣了一秒，然后抬手擦了擦他眼角的泪，又轻轻吻了吻他的那颗泪痣，然后说了一句：“宝贝儿，你太可爱了。”

紧接着，滚烫的手掌抚上同样滚烫的部位，时棋让自己的性器贴着他的，又拉过他的手，让他学着自己的动作，一起套弄了起来。

手下的动作变得熟练了之后，时棋重新含住他的嘴唇，重重的吮吻了起来。

安思弈在时棋的亲吻和抚摸中，第二次迎来了高潮。这次时棋也和他一起。射完之后，安思弈腿软得站都站不稳了，只好抱着时棋的腰，两个人身子贴得紧紧的。  
虽然现在两人腿间全是粘稠的白浊液体，贴在皮肤上并不舒服，但时棋没有动，等看着安思弈稍微回复了点气力，才重新打开浴室花洒，调整了下水温，然后开始帮他清理。

安思弈的身体本来就很敏感，高潮过后就更敏感了，就连突如其来的水流都让他极其不适应，忍不住想往后躲。

时棋只好柔声安慰他：“安安乖，洗干净了我们出去吃蛋糕。”

“唔。”  
安思弈整个眼圈都红透了，他轻轻点了点头，这才乖乖的让时棋帮他冲洗。

洗干净身体之后，他们又互相帮对方洗了头发。洗着洗着时棋才发现，这个熟悉的水果香味，他曾在爱丽丝的身上闻过。

那是他第一次对爱丽丝安安心动的时候。  
现在想来，当时安思弈心里应该也挺慌的吧。

于是，他忍不住开口喊他：“我说安安啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“那天在地铁上，你为什么要给我让座，真不怕露馅吗？”  
安思弈沉默了半秒，才犹犹豫豫的开口：“就是因为怕露馅才让你坐下的。”

“为什……”  
时棋话还没问完，就突然明白了。

那个时候时棋站立的位置基本就在他面前，他要是抬头偷瞄的话，眼神很容易会被时棋捕捉到，多看几眼，说不定真的会让人看出什么端倪。

一直到出了浴室，时棋都还在惦记着这个事情。  
他坐在沙发上，用手指轻轻的按摩着安思弈的头皮，开了最小档的热风给他吹头发。  
而安思弈乖乖地坐在他面前的地板上，任由他骨节分明的手指在发间摩挲，舒服得眯起了眼睛。

“那你后来……是真睡着了，还是装睡故意靠我肩膀的啊？”  
听到这话，安思弈重新瞪大眼睛，回过头望着时棋，一脸惊恐的表情。

“我……我不是故意的！我醒来的时候发现靠在你肩膀上，我也吓坏了！”  
望着他这熟悉的小动物式的受惊吓的动作，时棋忍不住笑着揉了把他的头发。他关了吹风机放在一旁，一边用手给他梳头，一边继续往下说：“所以，你也不叫醒我，就任由我坐过站，还让我破了从不迟到的上课记录？”

“对不起……”安思弈像个乖乖认错的小孩，默默的低下了头。  
不过时棋没有就此放过他，他伸手挑起他的下巴，近距离与他对视：“没有关系哦，还好你给我留了寻人的线索。不然，我怎么能知道，我的同桌原来长得又可爱又甜美，穿上小裙子能把人迷得神魂颠倒啊。”

安思弈默默的别过脸，耳朵都红透了，语气里却还是有些不服气：“只……只是穿小裙子的时候吗？”

时棋愣了一下，然后笑着凑过去，在他耳边低声说：“不穿的时候，也很可爱啊。”

“你！！”  
听到他这么一说，安思弈猛地转过头去，留给他一个乖巧的板栗色的后脑勺和烧得通红的耳尖。

安思弈是真的脸皮薄，以前也没人会在他耳边讲这种话。想到刚才在浴室发生的事情，他干脆把头埋在臂弯里，好久都没能让自己脸颊的温度降下来。

不过时棋自己也没有好受到哪里去。  
他算了算时间，距离安思弈十八岁生日还有整整一年的时间。

一年三百六十五天，如果按照度日如年的理论来推算的话，就是三百六十五年。

……这到底是什么人间酷刑。

时棋突然觉得，自己之前跟安思弈约好的十八岁之前不做到最后的约定，可能很难执行下去了。

望着眼前这颗乖巧的栗子头，他心里翻涌上了无限的爱意。所以，他忍不住从沙发上滑下去，然后从背后抱住安思弈，把头埋在他的肩窝，半晌没再说话。

他默默在心里安慰自己，毕竟以后还有很多很多年的时光要一起度过。  
等一年就等一年吧。

男子汉大丈夫，忍字当头一把刀。  
他既然做出了承诺，就有好好遵守的义务。

-

折腾来折腾去，他们还是在十二点以后才吃上了蛋糕。  
安思弈后来不明所以的又被时棋压在地板上亲了好久，甚至脖子上还被他留了个相当明显的印记。

眼下时棋倒是相当自觉的让寿星坐在一边，自己主动的摆好蛋糕和蜡烛，然后一根根点了起来。

时棋过去关灯的时候，安思弈还在想自己应该许什么愿望。他总觉得自己现在已经很满足了，好像不应该奢求太多。

突然间就想起了时棋邀请自己单独和他过生日时说的话。  
那天他们还在店里，时棋在休息时间冷不防的开了口，跟他说：“在爱丽丝漫游仙境的原作里，疯帽子他们的茶话会从来不在生日举行，但同时也意味着，他们生日不会有茶会。所以……你生日的时候，让我以男朋友的身份来陪你度过吧？”

这个人嘴上功夫是真的很厉害啊，各种意义上都是。

灯光暗下来的时候，安思弈轻轻的闭上了眼睛。  
他其实没有什么太大的愿望要诉说，只希望眼前这个人，今后还能陪他过更多的生日，一起经历更漫长的时光。

这样想着，他吹熄了蜡烛，在重新变得敞亮的世界里，最先映入眼帘的是时棋的脸。

他不知道从哪里变出了一个包装精美的礼物盒，递给了他。

“安安，十七岁生日快乐。”  
“谢谢你出生在这个世界上，还让我遇见了你。”  
时棋的话说得很认真，安思弈有些动容，眼泪在眼眶里打转，憋了好久才被憋回去。

他打开了那个方形的盒子，里面是一对爱丽丝主题的马克杯，其中一只上面画着兔子，也画着一块巨大的怀表，而另一只上面则是追赶着兔子的爱丽丝。

“咳咳，因为……你去年送了我水杯，所以我就……买了一对，这样以后，我们在家也能用情侣杯了。”

除了家人以外，时棋还是第一次这么正式的送人生日礼物，他难得害羞，说话的语气吞吞吐吐的，安思弈望着他，忍不住笑了起来。

“我以为你没觉得那是情侣杯。”  
“以前不觉得，可现在我们真的是情侣啊。”

安思弈凑过去，偷偷亲了一下他的脸颊，然后把头埋在他的怀里，小声说了一句：“时棋，谢谢你。”

他想，这将会成为他最难忘的一个生日。

在仲夏的这个不算凉爽的夜晚。  
他们一起分享了水果蛋糕，一起分享了迟到的红茶，也一起分享了月色，还有爱，以及刚开始的十七岁。


	2. 番外二 异乡梦游人

番外二 异乡梦游人

-

立夏的雨来得很急，飞机入了云层之后就再也看不见了。透过圆形的窗口向外看，映入眼中的只剩下晴空那种蓝，伴随着白白胖胖的云朵，形状各异，任由看客去想象，去拼凑出一段浪漫或是俏皮的故事。

飞机进入平稳行驶的阶段，机上的电视机自动开放。安思弈随便挑了个频道，正在放映的是一部科幻灾难片。是几年前的作品，他和时棋曾一起去电影院看过。可他懒得再换台，就戴上耳机随意看了起来。

当时他们因为人在国外，自然看的是英文原版，而眼下飞机上放映的自动配了双语字幕，可中文的翻译却不是很地道。  
要是时棋在旁边的话，肯定会一个劲的吐槽这翻译的水平问题吧。

想到这，他忍不住弯起了嘴角。

之前在地面的时候，他还没那么想念时棋。可现在飞入云端之后，时棋不在他的身旁，没能在起飞失重的时候握着他的手，想着要明天才能见到他，他居然开始发疯般的想念他。

他想念他的拥抱，他的亲吻，他的耳鬓厮磨。  
他想念着关于时棋的一切。

算了算，他们已经有半个多月没见了。

-

五个月前，他们收到了高中同学秦曦月寄来的邀请函。而安思弈这次回国，就是为了去参加女生的婚礼。  
秦曦月似乎很清楚他和时棋的关系，寄来的邀请函只有一份，还把他俩的名字写在了一块。

当时信件是时棋带回家的。

那会时棋刚从图书馆回来，掏出钥匙正要开门，安思弈就先听到动静走过去给他开了门。望见安思弈之后，时棋抓着钥匙傻愣在门口，手里抱着几本砖头书，头顶上还有未融化的雪，鼻子被冻得红通通的，瞪圆了眼睛的样子有点滑稽，也有点可爱。

两个人互相看了看对方，时棋突然大声的喊了一句：“安安你终于回来了！”  
声音里有抑制不住的激动和颤抖。

那阵子，安思弈因为一个紧急的工作好久没回家，都睡在工作室里，最后还是他的同事主动提出让他回去休息几天，他才临时决定回家，没有通知时棋。所以，时棋看到他的时候，反应才会这么的剧烈。

安思弈把傻愣在原地的时棋拉进屋里，关上门，刚想给他拍拍头上的雪，就被人紧紧的搂在怀里，然后一个吻不容分说的落了下来。  
时棋的身上还带着些室外的寒气，嘴唇也是冷冰冰的。安思弈一边回吻，一边轻吮着他的唇，就这么缠绵了一会，才觉得时棋的嘴唇也终于是有了温度。而这久违的亲热让两个人很快都有了反应。

顾不得走到卧室去，他们直接在玄关脱下衣服做了爱，然后又在沙发和地板上分别做了一次，结束的时候他腿软得站都站不稳了，是时棋抱着他去的浴室。他们一起靠在浴缸里泡澡，时棋才想起来要告诉他收到了邀请函的事情。

“秦曦月居然要结婚了。”

安思弈那会刚被他折腾完，本来就困得不行，靠在他怀里一边心不在焉的玩水，一边眯着眼睛犯瞌睡。

“嗯？什么？”他的声音软绵绵的，带着欢爱后的疲倦。

时棋望着他昏昏欲睡的模样，低下头充满爱怜的吻了吻他的眼角，然后又说了一遍：“秦曦月五月结婚，给我们寄了邀请函，你想不想回去参加她的婚礼？”  
安思弈依旧半阖着眼，几乎就快要睡着了：“五月……我不知道有没有空啊……”

时棋稍微动了动肩膀，想让安思弈靠得更舒服些。然后，他伸出手臂环着他，又用下巴抵着他的头顶心：“我也不好说，到时候可能会有学术报告会，我先跟她说一声吧。”

“好。”

之后他们便不再说话。时棋搂着他又在浴池里泡了一会，在觉得两个人的身体都足够暖和了之后，起身用一块浴巾把安思弈包好，然后抱着他出了浴室。

他替他擦干水汽，吹好头发，换好睡衣。安思弈是真的累了，像个小木偶似的乖乖任由他做任何的动作。最后被抱上了床没一会，时棋就听见了均匀的呼吸声。  
安思弈睡着了，而时棋倒是彻底的精神了。

这些天安思弈没回家，他知道他在忙，也没好意思天天催他，只是想念是没法得到抑制的。所以，今天在门口看到他的那一瞬间，积蓄了许久的情绪就像是决堤的洪流，倾泻而出，再也关不住了。

他望着睡在自己身边这张脸，想着自己明明已经看了很多年，却为还是忍不住会为他心动。

安思弈脸上带着些没有褪去的红晕，一半是因为情事，一半是因为泡过澡。暖黄色的落地灯给他的长睫毛镀了一层浅浅的金色。连同他板栗色的头发都泛着好看的金属光泽，看起来就像小动物的皮毛一般柔软。眼角的那颗泪痣仿佛是点睛之笔，散发着惹人怜爱的气息。

时棋凑过去轻轻的碰了碰他微翘的嘴唇，又替安思弈掖了掖被角，怕他晚上醒来会饿，便摸索着起身去厨房给他做宵夜。  
做完宵夜之后，他又去收拾了一下被两人搞得无比狼藉的客厅，把带回来的书放到书架上。最后，他坐在书桌前确认了一遍明天的行程，同时在里面加上了几项关于安思弈的内容。  
做完这些，他才终于觉得有点困了。于是他又回到床上，抱着安思弈，不一会也就睡着了。

后来安思弈半夜醒来是真的饿了，他迷迷糊糊走到厨房，然后就看到了时棋给他留的意面和蔬菜汤。  
旁边的便利贴上用他最为熟悉的字迹写着：记得热一热再吃。

也不是什么难得一见的场景。时棋和他在一起这么多年，知道他特别疲倦的时候睡得早也醒得早，经常半夜就觉得饿了爬起来觅食。今天也不是他第一次给自己准备宵夜。  
只是内心的感动绝不比第一次的时候少，安思弈怀着愉快的情绪扒了几口意面，里面放的全是他喜欢的食材，可是味道却有些奇怪。  
按理来说，一向厨艺很好的时棋不应该会在调味上失败才对。安思弈盯着灶台上的调味罐看了几眼，然后才发现了问题。

放盐的调料瓶和放糖的调料瓶被互换了位置。

上一次时棋给他做饭的时候就说过，家里的盐用完了，下次去超市要买盐。他当时确实跟时棋约好了等忙完手里的工作就陪他一起去逛超市。  
也就是说，这几天时棋没有自己做饭，然后还把要买盐的事情给忘了。

突然就想起了两天前的电话。  
时棋跟他说：“安安你不回家我都没心思做饭了。吃了几天速冻食品，就快要因为营养不良生病了。”  
安思弈当时还在忙，所以只是笑着随便应和了两句，叮嘱他一个人也要好好吃饭，然后就挂了电话。

他当时其实没怎么把他的话往心里去。毕竟时棋这个人嘴上经常没几句正经话，特别是在床上的时候，就跟解放天性似的，骚话多得没边。

所以他没想到，时棋真的这么多天没开火，以至于都忘了家里已经没有了盐这件事。

他又吃了几口意面，很甜，配合着肉酱和蔬菜，整个味道都很微妙，可是却不觉得难吃。他默默的吃完了一整盘面，顺手洗干净盘子，然后才起身回卧室。

在回卧室的途中他去了趟客厅，时棋的日程本就放在桌上。他们之间向来没什么秘密，而安思弈出于对时棋怎么会没有把买盐这事写到备忘录里的好奇，便翻开他的本子看了看。

时棋确实把这件事写在了备忘录上。  
可是他的重点不在买盐上。他写的是：“近期和安安去趟超市，买点他想吃的菜，回来做给他吃。”  
而买盐这事，只是被他在句末用一个小括号，把salt这个单词括起来，看上去自然不如那一行大字醒目。

安思弈就在一瞬间觉得鼻子有点发酸。突如其来的感动攀上心房，搅得他眼眶一热，视线突然就有些模糊了。

他蹑手蹑脚的回了卧室，时棋睡得很熟，半张脸都埋在枕头里，他嘴角微微向上弯起，像是做了个美梦似的，睡相就如同一个稚嫩的孩子。

安思弈躺到他身边的时候，他便像是寻得了心爱的玩偶一般，把安思弈搂进怀里，抱得紧紧的。

望着恋人毫无防备的睡颜，安思弈心想，他会记住这个夜晚的味道。  
那不是他先前吃过的意大利面的怪异味道，而是满满的快要溢出心脏的，幸福的味道。

-

安思弈和时棋是在大二下学期的时候一起决定出国的。  
当时他们都在数学系，依旧一起瓜分着班级前两名。时棋偶尔还是会输给他，可出国前那次测试，他们考了一样的分数，同时拿到了出国的名额。

2+3的项目。意味着他们要一起在国外呆至少三年的时间。安思弈思考了很久，在回家办签证的时间里，终于跟家里摊了牌。  
文老师认真地听完他的话，在沉默了许久之后，才看着一脸担惊受怕的他，笑着说了一句：“你真的以为我看不出来，你们的关系不一般啊。”

或许是从当年那个一起出逃的夜晚开始，时棋为他挨的那一巴掌，就让文老师看出了端倪。  
只可惜安思弈的妈妈勉强算是亮了绿灯，他的爸爸就没那么好对付了。

虽然签了协约不能打孩子，但这不代表他不会采取别的强硬措施。

安思弈的爸爸当即决定扣下他的签证，不让他出国，还逼迫他和时棋分手。安思弈当然不愿意，和父亲狠狠的吵了一架，把这些年心里的委屈和痛苦都说了一遍，父亲这才终于有点动容，最后把他的护照重重地砸在地上，说了句随你便吧。  
安思弈看得出来，父亲最后上楼去的时候，看他的眼神里，带着满满的不解和失望。

就像当初在他的屋子里剪掉他的小裙子那时，父亲会说，他不明白，他想不通，为什么自己的儿子会是这样的。他接着开始从自己的教育方式上找原因，就好像安思弈得了什么顽疾一般，非要分析出个因果来才肯罢休。

安思弈早就明白，让父亲理解自己几乎是项不可能完成的任务。如果不是因为真的很爱时棋，他可能会完全放弃和父亲做任何的交流，就像十七岁以前的他所做的那样。

安思弈的父亲在当地算是小有名气的企业家，从小就很希望他能从商，继承家业。所以，他在学习上对安思弈要求非常严格。可安思弈虽然遵照爸爸的要求认真上学，却对经商没有任何兴趣，也对父亲时常挂在嘴边的联姻没有任何兴趣。

他从十三岁就知道，自己和别人不一样。他不喜欢女生，会产生性冲动的对象是男生。

最初意识到这件事的时候，他也有过很强烈的痛苦和挣扎。他曾因为自己的声音和长相痛苦过，如今明白了自己是同性恋，这痛苦便又被加重了几分。

直到后来，他发现自己可以扮演另一种身份，以此来缓解他内心的痛苦和抗拒。

那是他开始穿女装的契机。因为在他以一身那样精美的装扮出门的时候，他可以肆无忌惮的享受来自男生的爱慕的眼光。偶尔会被搭讪，他本身就有些细软的声音只需要经过一点点的伪装就会很像女生，也算是帮了他的忙。

在遇见时棋以前，他一直过着截然不同的两面生活。  
在学校里是孤僻的宅男形象。那时的他虽然成绩也很好，却鲜少与同学有交流。他会用长长的刘海挡着被说像女生的那双大眼睛，走路的时候总是低着头，害怕撞上任何人的目光。  
只有穿上女装的那一刻，他能短暂的找回自信，他可以步伐轻盈的在街道上走着，不用低着头，可以尽情的享受着阳光和目光，在人群里做一个被关注的焦点。

后来遇见了时棋，他才第一次产生了希望真正的自己能够被喜欢的念头。他花了一个暑假去给自己做思想建设，终于下定决心剪掉额前的长发，换了个干净清爽的发型。  
为了让时棋认识的是真正的他，他不再避讳自己的声音和长相，偶尔也会用撒娇般的语气喊他名字，跟他说话。  
所以，从高中第一天，娘娘腔和像女生这两个词就像是别人对他的定义一般，一直形影不离的跟着他。只不过，他同时还获得了一个总是会帮他怼人的同桌。

即使那个时候他没想过时棋会喜欢自己，却还是觉得，在帮助自己重建自信心这件事情上，最大的功劳怎么都该归于时棋。

曾经也有好几次，当时棋对爱丽丝安安露出面对自己时从未有过的温柔笑容，他心痛到了极点，开始怀疑真正的自己是不是不管怎么努力都没法得到时棋的喜欢。  
况且，他自己也很明白，这不是一条特别好走的路。时棋虽然看得通透，但这并不代表他想把他拉下水。  
他希望他喜欢的少年能永远站在阳光下，可以肆无忌惮的与心爱的人牵手拥抱。

可是谁又能想到。  
即使对象是自己，时棋照样敢跟他在大街上牵手拥抱，也愿意陪他一起去接收世人审视的目光。  
时棋自然是懂他的，他也用实际行动让自己明白了，他喜欢的就是安思弈这个人，无关其他。

在意识到真正的自己能够被爱之后，他终于可以把女装当成一个普普通通的爱好，去享受它，而不再是把它当成一个伪装自我的工具了。

他们在一起到现在已经是第十个年头了。  
这十年间，他们也像别的恋人那样有过争执，吵闹，可因为舍不得结束这段感情，总有一方会主动低头认错，有时是他，有时是时棋。

尤其是当他们一起到了国外之后，两个人在异国他乡，时棋每天都十分记挂他的安危，即使吵架也绝对不允许他与自己失去联系。

有一次他们稍微吵得凶了些，时棋说要冷静一下，就一个人出了门。结果他还是忍不住每隔几个小时发一次消息问安思弈有没有一个人出门，周围安不安全。甚至晚上回来的时候，还给他带了满满一盒他很喜欢的一位美食yutuber开在伦敦的店铺里的蛋糕。  
其中有一个蛋糕上面插了一块白色巧克力，上面写着“i’m sorry”。  
是时棋一个理科男能做到的最大程度的浪漫。

时棋告诉他，那盒蛋糕里有一半是他自己做的。那天他其实早就约了那位糕点师要去拜师学艺，因为赶时间他才急着出了门，没跟他做过多的解释。

可是谁还会跟漂亮的蛋糕过不去呢。  
安思弈不仅原谅了他，还难得接受了时棋让他坐在自己大腿上，然后逼自己和他拿蛋糕演一出羞耻的喂食play的要求。

平心而论，做蛋糕的水平，怎么都应该是那个资深糕点师更好，可是他就偏偏喜欢时棋做出来的味道。  
安思弈坐在时棋的怀里，抱着他脖子，和他接了好几个带着奶油甜味的吻，然后气就全消了。

久而久之，安思弈都觉得自己忘了要怎么跟这个人生气了。  
近几年他们已经不会吵架了。无论什么事都能很快说清楚，然后换来对彼此更多的理解和尊重。

同时他也进行了一下自我反省，自己和父亲之间的问题，是不是也输在了缺少交流上。

好在时棋告诉他，一切都不算晚，无论什么时候开始沟通都不算晚。

安思弈自认为不是个天真的人，也并不特别乐观，可是他很愿意相信时棋。

十年前的时棋我行我素自成一派，即使全班男生都不待见安思弈，他还是愿意维护他。尽管那个时候他们只是同桌，连朋友都算不上。

十年后的时棋依旧如此，即使他五官变得更成熟更深邃，眉宇间却始终带着挥之不去的少年意气，或许也是他始终待在象牙塔里做学术的缘故。

安思弈心想，如果不是一直在这个人的身边，他可能真的没法相信。  
永远的少年这个词语真的存在。  
而且他的践行者离自己如此的贴近。

不得不说，能拥有时棋，他还是幸运。  
他同时也很感谢，当年那个鼓起勇气做出了改变的自己。

-

秦曦月的结婚对象是她的大学同学。别人是毕业分手，他们却是毕业之后分到了同一个单位，才开始彼此看对眼，然后谈起了恋爱。

去参加婚礼这天，安思弈穿得很简单，白衬衫配浅蓝色的牛仔短外套，下半身搭的是蓝色牛仔裤和白球鞋。他用来搭配衬衫的领带是时棋某一年送给他的生日礼物。  
因为他的副业是模特，不得不保持身材，所以，即便他穿的不是一条紧身裤，却还是显得他的腿很细又很长。  
他进屋的时候就已经被很多人盯着看了。二十六岁的安思弈因为保养得当，和十六岁的安思弈在长相上并没有太大的区别，可是气质却完全不同了。

人们都看得出来，他眼里多了一份自信和从容。他不再介怀被人说像个女孩子，或者是比女生还漂亮这种经不起推敲的说辞。只是在落座到新娘的高中同学那一桌之后，不少女孩子都围在他身边，跟他说，安思弈你现在好帅啊。

他对她们弯起嘴角的时候，又让大家回忆起了高中时代那个总是温温柔柔的笑着的安思弈。

就连坐得稍微远一点的男生都跟他开玩笑说：“安思弈你保养皮肤的秘诀该不会是上课睡觉规避紫外线吧？你小子怎么这么有心机。”

安思弈也不避讳什么，只是笑着回了一句：“我那是规避同桌的视线啊。以前时棋太凶了，我有点怕他。”

话题被他主动聊到了时棋身上，坐在旁边的几个女孩也就忍不住你看看我我看看你，然后笑眯眯的望着他，一脸的八卦。

“所以……你家时棋怎么没跟你一起来啊？”  
“他啊，大忙人一个，最近在准备一个学术论坛的发表，实在是回不来了，就让我做代表回来参加婚礼了。”

“他不来也太可惜了吧……”  
“不过知道你们还在一起我就放心了。”  
“你们在一起多久啦？得有十年了吧。”  
女孩子们七嘴八舌的缠着他说话，他一直礼貌的微笑着，直到被问了这个问题。

安思弈开了口，语气里带着淡淡的自豪：“嗯，到下个月就正好十年了。”

“也太厉害了吧。”  
“好羡慕啊。”  
“你们也是挺不容易的啊。”  
“来来来哥几个喝一杯！”

早在高中毕业的那一场班级聚会上，时棋和安思弈就在同学的逼问下手牵着手对他们的关系做了说明。  
其实那会大家对他俩的事早就心知肚明，不过是想听一句本人的官宣认证罢了。毕竟时棋这个人向来爱憎分明，交往前后对安思弈的态度差太明显了。

即使当年在同学间，特别是部分男生，对他们的关系曾嗤之以鼻。可十年后，大家再碰面，似乎谁也不觉得他们两个男的在一起是多稀奇的事情了。  
他们在酒桌上碰个杯，叙叙旧，就像聊普通家常一般，轻描淡写，谁的眼里都没有不理解，没有嘲讽，就像对台上的新人一般，祝福多过了感伤。

“可是时老二不来真的太遗憾了……我还想说能和我们班两大帅哥十年后再度合影呢。”  
“就是啊！安思弈，时老二这杯酒你就代喝了啊！”

同样遗憾的还有秦曦月。在她拉着新郎一起过来敬酒的时候，到了他们这一桌，微醺的女生反复问了三遍，为什么时棋没有来，请帖上明明白白写的让他俩一起来的。他既然没来婚礼就得重办！  
女生是真的喝多了，还不依不饶的大喊什么：“我结不结婚不重要，我cp今天一定要进洞房。”

那阵势有点吓人，吓得新郎官差点以为女孩真的要悔婚，也吓得安思弈都想掏出手机给时棋打个视频电话好让女孩子安心一点了。

不过他后来转念一想，时棋这个骚话大王说不定会笑着极其无赖的说一句我和安安早就洞房无数次了。  
然后他开始暗自庆幸，时棋没有跟来是对的，他没打视频电话也是对的。

等到秦曦月终于被新郎官好声好气的劝到下一桌之后，同桌的女生又拉着安思弈开始发问：“安思弈你在欧洲这几年有没有拍什么好看的照片啊？我还没去过呢，想去看看。”

安思弈点点头，然后翻开手机的某个相册，递给了同桌的女孩，过了一会，在听见她们开始感叹好帅好帅之后，才意识到有什么不对劲的地方。

他偏头望过去，给的哪是风景照的相册，分明是他和时棋的生活照的相册。  
安思弈有些脸红的拿回手机，重新给她们翻开了旅行照片的相册。

他手机里占用内存最大的两个相册，一个叫“love in London”一个叫“live in London”，也难怪他会点错。

前一个是他和时棋的相册。除了合照和他拍的时棋之外，还有一些时棋做的菜。

几个女生嬉笑着把手机还给他的时候，其中一个忍不住说：“我算是明白了，只有爱你的人才能把你拍得那么好看这句话原来是真的。”

“是啊，安思弈你拍的时老二简直帅气值飙升一百倍。”  
“所以时老二为什么没有来呀……”  
“他还真是十年学霸人设不倒啊……”

话题又回到了时棋身上，安思弈笑着没搭腔。心里却也真的有了那么一丁点的遗憾。

还有一些些的想念。

-

他这次回国待了半个月，他回家陪了陪父母，又去见了时棋的家人。  
走的那天时棋的父母非要来机场送他，时妈妈还像当年那样，给他弄了个大大的爱心大礼包，还叮嘱他下次一定要把时棋拎回家，不能让他搞学术搞傻了。  
他笑着答应了，又跟时爸爸说了不少话，最后轮到时晴，只见她犹豫了许久，最后才欲言又止的走到他面前，问了个让人哭笑不得问题。

“安哥哥，我哥他发际线还好吗？搞学术容易秃头，你到时候可别嫌弃他啊。”

安思弈碍于长辈在场没敢笑得很厉害，只能点点头，跟她说：“我不会嫌弃他的，就怕他嫌弃我。”

听了他的话，时晴猛地摇了摇头，然后相当认真的看着安思弈，又跟讲段子似的说了一大串夸他的话。  
安思弈终于明白了，时家兄妹都是一卦的，嘴上功夫一个比一个厉害。时晴说到最后连“安哥哥简直是天仙，都不会老的。我哥哥一个凡人能和你在一起一定是他几世修来的福分。”这种话都说了出来。

安思弈有点无奈，只好拍拍她的肩膀，跟她说了一句：“小晴，以后少看点玄幻剧吧。我和你哥都是凡人。”

-

返程的飞机要经过一次经停和一次转机。安思弈本来就因为认床最近没太睡好，被折腾了这么一遭，到最后一段航程的时候，他连飞机餐都吃不下去，只想疯狂的补觉。

结果一闭上眼，梦里全是时棋，又加重了几分对他的想念。

可能是因为看了灾难电影的缘故，他老梦见下雪的场景。

他梦见他们十七岁那年的冬天，第一场雪让全班同学都相当的激动。安思弈也想下去玩雪，可是他当时有点小感冒，时棋不准他去，为了表示公平他说他也不去，就陪他一起在教室做题。时棋不容分说的态度让他没法反驳，只好默默的趴在桌子上睡觉。

窗外雪下的很安静，可是同学们欢笑的声音很高亢，安思弈止不住的羡慕，结果还是在接过时棋给他买的热牛奶之后，做出了妥协。

他又梦到高三的那个寒假，补课结束后，他们一起回家。时棋一路非要把他裹得严严实实的，围巾手套帽子一样不缺，安思弈一向对穿衣很有讲究，可是时棋审美也不差，他买的一整套防寒道具都很好看，安思弈挑不出毛病，只好乖乖的戴在身上。

他们最后在时棋家门口的小花园里堆了个雪人。安思弈玩得很开心，没注意到自己手都冻红了。接着时棋就抓过他的手往掌心哈气，可过了一会，他的手也没有回暖，时棋想也没想就直接拉着他的手往自己的衣袖里放。  
安思弈的手毕竟刚玩过雪，很凉，接触到衣袖里面温热的皮肤那一刻，时棋被冻得龇牙咧嘴，却还是想在他面前装酷，嘴角强扯出一个笑容，看起来傻气极了。

早在那个时候，他们就谈论过将来。关于要考的学校，甚至是更远一点的以后。

他还记得时棋说的话。

在漫天白雪里，他心爱的少年望着他，目光如炬。  
他说：“你去哪里，我就去哪里，我的未来里唯一的常量是安思弈，除此以外全是变量。”

他的少年一向充满自信，又勇敢又坚定，连着让他也对原本不敢过多期待的未来有了憧憬。

梦境里的雪越来越大，整个世界都被覆盖住了。没有楼房，没有桥梁，在一片洁白的大地上，寒风凛冽的吹拂过，时棋牵着他的手，一路往前，像是要开拓出一条原本并不存在的道路。

而他只要能与他同行，就不觉得前方会有任何不能解决的问题。

-

立夏一过，漫长的雨季拉开序幕，可是远处的天光云影被夕照镶上了一道金边，美得像一副用色大胆的中世纪油画，寓意着一个能看见星月的晴朗夜晚即将到来。

安思弈下飞机的时候，伦敦还没有入夜。  
因为在飞机上睡了许久，他现在稍微精神了些。

他刚落地就收到了时棋发来的消息。他帮自己叫了出租车，安思弈一和司机碰了面坐上车，时棋的电话就打了过来。

电话对面的人语速飞快，带着点抑制不住的欣喜：“宝贝你终于回来啦？抱歉没法去机场接你。我这边也快结束了，我一会去买个菜再回去，你想吃什么。”  
“都好啦，你做什么我就吃什么，不过，你记得买蛋糕啊。”  
“为什么要买蛋糕？”

时棋语气里的疑惑没有半分掺假，安思弈忍不住想笑。

“给你个提示，今天都五月六号了。”  
“哦……立夏都过了啊……”  
“……”

听了他的回答，安思弈有些无奈，同时轻轻的叹了口气，却立刻被电话对面的人捕捉到了，他有些不安地喊他的名字：“安安？怎么了？”

“亲爱的，明天是你二十七岁生日。你还需要我提醒吗？”  
“……对不起，我真的忘了。”

电话对面时棋的语气听起来相当的无辜。

时棋老忘记自己的生日，近几年每次都要他提醒才会想起来。安思弈不知怎么突然就想起了在机场的那一幕，他偷笑了两声，然后对时棋说：“诶时棋，你妹妹跟我说，怕你搞学术会秃头。我看你不是会秃头，是会健忘啊，难不成你真的做学术做傻了？”

电话对面的时棋也跟着无奈的笑了两声，然后跟他说：“是啊，我可不是咱们美若天仙的安安。不仅不会变老，几天不见，就让人辗转难眠，欲火焚身。你要再不回来啊，我就真的要营养不良，病入膏肓了……。”

“……怎么又能扯到营养不良？还有，生病请去看医生好吗？”  
“我这是生理需求得不到满足造成的营养不良，只有安安你能治啊……”  
“……我治不了。”  
“你怎么会治不了呢，你只要让我插着，再说一遍老公我爱你，我马上就好了。”

时棋一句话说得相当的理所当然，倒让安思弈贴着电话的那只耳朵立刻红了起来。

“……时棋，你，你怎么不分时间场合的耍流氓啊。”  
“害，你怎么不说我一向都分人的啊。我只对你耍流氓。”  
依旧是，欠扁而又得意的语气。

“……我要挂电话了。”  
“好的宝贝，我会洗干净在床上等你的。”  
“再！见！”

安思弈咬牙切齿的挂了电话，对着电话那边的人翻了个可恨的白眼。心想还是未成年的时棋更可爱，脑子里没有那么多有颜色的想法。

可是……他心底的渴望却相当诚实的被勾了起来，甚至让他心跳开始加速，对重逢的期待高涨到了极点，恨不得现在就能扑到他怀里与他接吻。  
他是真的太想念时棋了。  
今天就算时棋真的要逼他在床上叫老公，他可能也不会拒绝。

-

安思弈是在快到家的时候，接到了他的老板克里斯汀的电话。

克里斯汀说有东西要给他，她正好开了车外出，安思弈便报了地址，在家门口等她。

安思弈在大学的时候出于个人兴趣辅修了平面设计，出国之后也一直断断续续的在上这方面的课，然后就被设计课的老师介绍了去给一个小众的服装品牌做模特。  
后来他模特的事业做得风生水起，就在他开始思考要不要直接转正的时候，正好克里斯汀的工作室需要一个人来帮忙做广告设计和网页宣传。安思弈便接下了这份工作，时棋则是选择留在学校继续深造。

在一开始，时棋内心是相当比较拒绝让安思弈去做模特的。  
就像他们刚在一起的时候，时棋会嫉妒每一个来爱丽丝餐厅吃饭的男生一样，一想到他那么好看的安安要穿着各种各样的衣服在t台上走来走去，被无数的人盯着看，他不仅觉得头疼，心底还五味陈杂。

他纠结的点在于，他自己也不得不承认，安思弈天生就适合这份工作。他身上那种恬静又文雅的气质，加上一张百搭的面孔，无论穿什么，男装也好女装也罢，都非常的上镜。  
早在时棋第一次去看安思弈走秀的时候，他就明白了这一点。

所以后来他让安思弈身体力行的安慰了他几次之后，也就亮了绿灯。只不过，他特地叮嘱安思弈，参加夏季发布会的时候必须给自己留个前排的位置。

你问为什么特地是夏季？害，这多简单，夏季谁穿长裤呢。

-

安思弈见到克里斯汀之前还没想到她要给自己什么，直到她抱着个大大的白色礼盒，一脸神秘的笑着走到了他的面前。

那个盒子有点眼熟，克里斯汀一开口，“wedding dress”这个词还没讲完，他就想起来了。

装在盒子里的，是上一次的婚纱时装秀里，她本来想让安思弈穿的裙子。

安思弈这些年已经很少穿女装了。克里斯汀的牌子一开始也只做男装，后来开始做女装的时候，因为没找到特别合适的模特，又得知安思弈私下会穿lolita，索性让安思弈戴上假发帮她拍了几次宣传册。

在那期间，她还去参加了一个婚纱设计大赛，因为被安思弈的女装给惊艳到了，她说什么都要让安思弈做她的模特。  
后来那件婚纱获了奖，要去参加走秀，安思弈却在穿着不熟练的高跟鞋练习的时候扭了脚，最后克里斯汀只好紧急赶制了一件不同尺寸的给另一位模特。而这件完美贴合安思弈的身型的礼服，就这么被闲置在了工作室里。

就连安思弈自己都差点把这件衣服忘了。

克里斯汀把盒子塞到他手里，半开玩笑的说让他别浪费了，有机会穿给男朋友看看什么的。  
安思弈听了这话刷的一下脸都红了。

他本来没觉得有什么，可是克里斯汀的话不无道理，他心里甚至也真的有了这样的想法。于是乎他开始纠结，原本很喜欢的礼服抱在手里，倒成了个烫手山芋。  
安思弈回家以后，把硕大的白色礼盒放在桌子上，开始看着它犯愁。

十年前的五月六号，时棋发现了自己救下的爱丽丝安安是他的死对头同桌安思弈，内心震惊到了极点。一瞬间眼神慌乱语无伦次，男神形象立刻崩塌。  
而十年后的五月六号，时棋成了他交往近十年的男朋友。他们生活圆满，安思弈也想逆转一下他的记忆，让他多记住些关于这一天的美好的事情。

行吧，就为了他穿一次。  
反正明天也是他生日，就当是送他份生日大礼了。  
安思弈就这样说服了自己，然后去浴室洗了个澡，回来便开始动身换衣服。

克里斯汀也说过，这件礼服一开始就是为安思弈设计的。为了让身为男生的他也能撑起裙子，所以这件婚纱是方领露肩的设计，对胸部没有要求，衣领很窄，又露出了他好看的肩膀和一部分的锁骨。同时还是高腰的款式，后背换成了半透明的薄纱，能够隐约看到他非常漂亮的背骨，和引人遐想的细腰。下半身的裙摆很长很蓬松，既能修饰身型，又显得相当梦幻。

安思弈换好衣服之后，盯着眼前的穿衣镜看了一会，心想还差一顶假发，可是婚纱的裙摆太长，让他行动起来相当的不方便。他偷偷在心里埋怨了一下自己居然没有一开始把假发准备好，正想着要怎么办，就发现放在一旁的花冠和头纱。

总觉得……这两样东西所带有的仪式感太强了。他今天只是想穿穿这件礼服给时棋看，其实也没有别的动机。  
只是……他的短发是眼下这身装扮里唯一不和谐的地方，头纱至少能帮忙挡掉一部分头发，还能修饰脸型……  
结果，他刚把手伸向头纱，就听见了开门的声音。

“亲爱的！我回来……了？！”

时棋手里拎着超市的购物袋，在偏头看见安思弈从卧室里露出的穿着白色纱裙的半个身子，以及头上一顶慌乱戴上的头纱之后，便又开始了一场规模不算小的瞳孔地震。

“安安？？？你要跟谁结婚？？？！！！”

听了这话，安思弈有些无奈，忍不住在内心os：学什么不好非要学数学，看吧，把人学傻了吧。

-

安思弈花了五分钟，有些语无伦次的解释了一下自己换衣服的心路历程。可时棋还是一脸挫败的坐在他旁边，也不知道是在因为什么而失望。

就在安思弈想着要不要主动亲亲他的时候，时棋突然站了起来，然后煞有介事的皱着眉头，跟他说：“安安，你先闭上眼睛，我去拿个东西。”  
“好……”

然后便听见时棋急急地走出了卧室的动静。听声音他应该是进了书房，可是能太着急的缘故，他估计又撞到了桌角，然后嗷嗷地喊着疼。  
这情景有点熟悉，他忍不住笑出了声。

又过了一会，时棋回来了，安思弈感觉到他牵起了自己的手，然后听到扑通一声，他似乎是跪在了自己的面前。

安思弈内心突然有了某种强烈的预感……  
这难道是……

“安安，你可以睁开眼睛了。”

安思弈小心翼翼的睁开眼睛，只见时棋单膝跪在他的面前，没有和他牵在一起的另一只手上拿着一个小小的盒子，里面放着一枚戒指。

他就在一瞬间惊讶得捂住了嘴巴，还没来得及做出其他反应，眼泪就充斥了整个眼眶。

而时棋的目光没有从他脸上离开半分，他依旧保持着单膝跪在地上的姿势，然后缓缓开了口：“其实我早就给你准备好了戒指，本来想说等到交往满十周年那天给你个惊喜，结果没想到，在准备惊喜这件事上，我又一次输给了你。”

说着时棋自嘲的笑了笑，然后终于说出了那句经典台词。

“安思弈，我们结婚吧。”  
“好。”

没有半点犹豫，安思弈轻轻地点了点头。他不敢太用力，是因为害怕点头的动作把好不容易憋回去的眼泪震落。

-

戒指戴上之后，时棋顺手把他从床上拉了起来。

“我的新娘今天穿得也太美了。”

他一边这么说着，一边抬手碰了碰安思弈的头纱。倒是安思弈抬手抱着他的脖子，直接凑上去吻住了他。安思弈难得主动，吻里又带着些焦急，说是啃咬可能还更贴切一些。  
他们吻了很久很久，时棋在亲吻的途中夺回了主导权，把安思弈抵在衣柜上，拼命地夺取着他口腔里的空气，最后分开的时候，安思弈腿软得都快要站不稳了。

接下来会发生什么，两个人都很明白。  
被时棋搂着腰准备往床上带的时候，安思弈觉得裙子有些碍事，想要脱下来，却被时棋阻止了。

“别急，再让我好好看看。”  
时棋说着手指就攀上他的背脊，隔着那层纱摩挲着他瘦削的后背，在蝴蝶骨上磨蹭了几下，然后手指沿着脊柱滑下，宽大的手掌贴着他的细腰。  
安思弈被他摸得又痒又难耐，他憋红了脸，却也只能把头埋在他的肩膀上，咬着嘴唇小声哼唧。

时棋摸了一圈，才忍不住皱了皱眉头，看着安思弈：“宝贝，你回国没好好吃饭吗？怎么感觉你又瘦了……”

“没有啊，你妹妹现在厨艺也很好的，我那天去你家还吃了她做的饭……哎呀！”  
“是吗……那让我亲自来喂喂你吧。”  
时棋一边笑着说流氓话，一边抬手去撩他的裙摆，安思弈下意识的往后一躲，整个人就重新倒在了床上。

“来让我好好看看，安安的裙子下面有什么……哇！这是什么？”

时棋在掀开裙摆之后，用手指滑过他绑在大腿上的白色缎带的吊袜带，一脸惊讶的表情跟没见过什么世面似的。

安思弈被他弄得全身都在发烫，屈着膝盖双腿张开的这个姿势太羞耻了。

“这……这是新娘吊袜带……是……啊！”  
他还没说完，时棋就俯身吻了吻他的大腿内侧，然后动手去碰他脚上的白色丝袜。

“安安，你穿这个太性感了。”

他头埋在自己腿间，说话的时候鼻息全部喷薄在他敏感的腿根上，安思弈觉得这还没开始，脑袋里那根理智的弦就已经快断了。

时棋的吻不知何时变成了舔舐和吮吸，在他的大腿根部留下了几个红色的印记，然后，隔着白色丝袜，他一路吻到了他的脚踝。  
安思弈被吻得脑袋都开始发麻，他知道时棋是故意没有脱下他身上的衣物。可是这么一来，他低下头的时候，会因为裙摆的遮挡看不到时棋的脸。于是，他忍不住开口想要叫他的名字，声音却软得像是在叹息：“时棋……我……我看不到你……”

时棋这才重新站了起来。

“我在呢，宝贝儿。”  
说着他凑了过来，这才开始脱他身上的婚纱。

安思弈穿的时候其实折腾了挺大一番功夫的，可是脱的时候却没觉得有那么麻烦。在他的嘱咐下，时棋乖乖的把礼服拎起来放到了衣橱那边挂好，然后又回到床上，从背后抱着他，吻着他光裸的背，同时将手指滑入股间，隔着内裤，揉捏着他的分身。

“别，会，会弄脏的……”  
隔着布料本身就很让人难耐，而且设计师为了保证完整性给他下半身也配了一套完美的内搭。一个是白色蕾丝的内裤，一个就是吊袜带。  
安思弈身为模特的职业素养不允许他半途而废，所以他试穿的时候自然是穿了全套。只可惜他穿的时候没有考虑过后果，也差点忘记了时棋的老流氓本性。

“不会的，我的安安全身都是甜的，怎么会脏？”  
时棋说着，揉捏的力度重了些，沿着紧紧包裹着性器的布料用手指反复描摹着他的形状，却没有要把手伸进去的意思。

安思弈被挑逗得抵抗力全无，心痒难耐，下半身开始发烫。时棋越是卖力，他就越觉得难受。最后，他也只能选择听从心底的欲望。  
他仰头望着时棋，然后拉着时棋的手伸到裤子里面去，直接碰上敏感得已经析出了些透明液体的前端，用柔软并且色情的声音跟他撒娇：“隔着裤子我好难受……”

“……”  
时棋没有回答，而是直接拉着他翻了个身，然后把他压在身下，落下来的吻近乎是一场掠夺。

他被吻得晕头转向，舌头被迫让时棋卷着，无处可逃，分开的时候嘴角还挂着来不及吞咽的唾液，相当的淫靡。隐约之间觉得腿下发凉，才反应过来，时棋不知何时已经脱下了他的内裤。只可惜因为吊袜带绑在腿上的缘故，蕾丝的内裤被卡在大腿中间，看上去就更羞耻了。

安思弈伸手想要去把吊袜带解下来，却被时棋抓住自己的手放在了头顶上面。  
“你……你干嘛……”

“安安，这个吊袜带太性感了，我们今天穿着它做……你说好不好？”  
最后几个字是贴着他耳廓说的。安思弈向来对时棋的声音没什么抵抗力，紧跟着时棋灵活的用手指把他的内裤从腿上剥开，却故意让吊袜带还留在原来的位置上。连同包裹着两条好看的长腿的白色丝袜，成了安思弈身上唯一的衣物。

只可惜这样望过去，其实魅惑人心的效果会比先前强烈一百倍。

“安安，你今天真要命。”

说完这话，时棋直接俯身，含住了他的那一根，然后用温热的口腔和舌头伺候了起来。安思弈因为害羞，极少让他帮自己口，可是今天的时棋太强势了，动作比平时急，偶尔让牙齿碰到了敏感的顶端，他被刺激得忍不住开口呻吟，也没能让时棋停下来。  
接连几次深喉，安思弈按捺不住，不自觉地挺了挺腰，他手指紧紧抓着床单，射在了他的嘴里。  
而时棋毫不在意的吞了下去，然后抹了些落在他小腹上的白浊往身后探去，用手指撑开了穴口。

时棋刚把一根手指伸进去，就立刻明白了，安思弈早就做好了扩张，让他轻而易举的又放进来了两根手指。三根手指一起在湿热的内壁搅动搔刮着，然后再往深处去，是会让人疯狂的位置。

“啊……唔……”

光是手指的动作，就让安思弈舒服得忍不住绞紧了内壁，像是不舍得让时棋的手指离开似的。  
时棋也依着他的意思，让三根手指在体内时而弯曲，时而分开，时而直捣一处，望着他舒服得眯起了眼睛的模样，便又起了欺负他的心思，于是，他立刻把手指抽了出来。  
只见安思弈突然间睁大眼睛，咬着下嘴唇，一脸欲求不满的看着他。

时棋用手支撑着自己的身体稍微和他分开一点距离，目光自上而下，说话的语气里没有了往日的从容。

“安思弈。”  
“嗯？”  
“我今天，可能要操得你下不了床了，你做好心理准备。”

……  
怎么会有人把这么流氓的话说得这么一本正经的。  
安思弈惊讶得瞪圆了眼睛，他自己脑袋里那根理智的弦都已经摇摇欲断了，被时棋这么一挑逗，干脆整根的被掰开了。  
他抬手环住时棋的脖子，声音里带着点遮掩不住的柔媚，他说：“我准备好了。”

“这可是你说的啊？”  
时棋笑着应了他一声，然后拉着他坐起来，开始脱自己身上的衣服。等到自己也变得一丝不挂之后，他坐回到床上，望着安思弈，挑了挑眉，没说话，但是安思弈能明白他的意思。他已经释放过一回，腿脚还有些发虚，却还是挣扎着跨坐到时棋身上，抱着他的脖子亲了几口。

亲完之后，他望着时棋，突然想起了先前的电话，于是语气愈发腻歪的喊了一句：“老公……”

他这一句话，终于让另一个人脑袋里理智的弦断掉了。

时棋楼着他的腰，然后望着他，一脸无赖的笑容：“既然安安这么想被我插……那你自己坐上来吧？”

“……”

果然，今天的时棋完全是大写的流氓本氓。安思弈望了望他身下那个硬挺的部位，忍不住在心底打了退堂鼓。可是他知道，时棋今天肯定不会轻易的放过他。为了自己的性命安全，他想了想，只好主动起身，然后扶着他的性器，对准位置，又重新坐了下去。

内壁被一寸寸的撑开，又被一寸寸的填满。既有撕裂般的疼痛，又伴着些快感。  
等到安思弈完全坐下来的时候，他全身都已经被汗打湿了。

可这只是个开始。  
时棋一边抬手挑逗他的乳尖，一边仰头望着他，笑得有些狡黠：“安安既然这么想我，要不就自己动吧？”

安思弈其实多少料到了他会这么说，而且光着这样插在里面确实不够舒服，他只好用手扶着他的肩膀，自己尝试着动了起来。  
只可惜穿在脚上的白丝袜蹭着床单会打滑，他的动作幅度大不起来，最舒服的位置也不是每次都能撞到，来了几回之后，也觉得有些腰酸，快感又没有想象中那么多，只好顶着一双湿漉漉的眼睛跟时棋求欢。

时棋这会自己也被他折腾得十分难耐，几乎就想要放过他了，却还是忍不住想逗逗他：“安安，我已经进来了，怎么你还不满足啊？”

安思弈已经被折磨得难受到不行，他只好望着时棋，用自己那细软的声音对他说：“你不是……要操得我下不了床吗？”

“靠。”  
听了他这话，时棋眼神瞬间一变，掐着他的腰，开始用力的顶胯。他每一下都撞得很重，跟要让人骨头散架似的。弹簧床被震得吱吱作响，安思弈抱着他的脖子，仰着头，脸上是完全被欲望支配了的迷乱。

骑乘的姿势让性器在体内插得很深，每撞一下都能直捣最敏感的位置。快感源源不断，他一开始还咬着嘴唇不愿叫出声，后来被时棋弄得舒服到了极点，也就顾不得羞耻心，直接开口叫唤了起来。

他越叫唤，时棋就越来劲，连着冲撞了十几下，弄得他自己的性器都在没有被抚慰的情况下重新兴奋起来，甚至又射了一次。高潮过后，后穴再一次紧紧的咬着时棋的那一根，让他也终于在他的体内释放出了灼热的液体。

这还不算完。  
时棋退出来之后，搂着他的脖子吻他，然后又把他推倒在床上，分开他的双腿，重新插了进去。  
安思弈脸色绯红地靠在床上喘气，他的内壁还在痉挛，插入的动作带出了些白色的液体，湿答答的落在他的腿根上，再加上绑在腿上的吊袜带，整个画面极其的淫荡。  
望着他这样，时棋便又有了干劲。原本疲软下来的性器在他体内重新涨大了起来，把内壁撑得满满的。然后他抱着安思弈的一条大腿，重新开始抽动。

安思弈还有点没回过神来，只是本能的伸手抱紧了时棋的后背，他抓得有点重，连指甲都嵌进了时棋后背的肉里。  
他嘴里喃喃不清的叫着时棋的名字，时棋便停下动作望着他，然后抵着他的额头，又开始说骚话：“安安，被我操爽吗？”

他知道安思弈脸皮薄，只见他一瞬间脸红得跟刚被烫熟的虾子似的，然后他别过脸，手指还抓着时棋的背，用小到近乎是蚊子哼哼的声音回了一句：“嗯。”

……  
时棋望着他忽闪的长睫毛，一瞬间只觉得全身的血液都被烧得沸腾，然后汇聚到了下半身的某处。

今天的安思弈简直能把他逼疯。

时棋干脆拉过安思弈的两条腿，让他把腿盘在自己的腰上，然后挺腰把性器送得更深些，便又开始了疯狂的抽插。  
这次他折腾安思弈折腾得更久了。

因为自己也解决过一发，所以时棋在他体内冲撞了很久才有点要射精的意思。安思弈尽力把腿缠在他腰上，自己的性器也因为身体交合时肌肤的摩擦有了反应，于是他又在时棋的手中射了一回。

时棋注意到了他的反应，便稍微放慢了一点动作，比先前更加温柔地在他身体里进出。安思弈被他弄得身体也酥酥麻麻的，窄紧的内壁被蹭得一片湿滑，体液混合着精液一起流出来，借着液体的润滑，性器被顶到更深的位置，让他舒服得绷直了脚背，把时棋拉得离他更近了些。

最后分开的时候，安思弈两条湿答答的腿瘫软在床上，白丝袜和吊袜带溅上了些明显的浊液，早就被弄得一片狼藉了。时棋这才终于伸手去解了他的吊袜带和白丝袜。因为刚才安思弈太用力的缠着他的腰，吊袜带勒着腿，在他白皙的大腿上留下了两道非常明显的红印，这在时棋眼里，显得十分的色情，同时再一次勾起了人心底的欲望。

他伸手摩挲着安思弈腿上那两道红印，附身吻了几下，安思弈害羞得想要把腿收回去，却因为没了力气，只能任由着他胡来。  
时棋亲了好一会，然后才抬起头望着他，同时手却依旧不老实的摩挲着他的大腿。

“安安，你看你，刚才缠我缠得这么紧。这段时间我不在身边，你是不是想死我了？”  
“嗯……很想你……”  
安思弈慢吞吞的抬起胳膊，抱着时棋的脖子，凑过去轻轻的吻了吻他的脸。

望着他跟贪欢的小猫咪一般诱人的神情，时棋笑着反吻了几下他眼角的泪痣，然后贴着他的耳畔，又问了一句：“是不是也想死了被我插的感觉？”

“你……”  
安思弈是真没力气跟他斗嘴，他腿和腰都开始有些发酸，只是意识却突然变得很清醒。

“时棋。”  
“嗯？”  
“今天在飞机上睡觉的时候，我梦到你了。”  
“哦？春梦啊？”  
“我不是这个意思！”

安思弈抬手轻轻的捏了捏他的后颈，然后被时棋楼着腰翻了个身，与他面对面的侧躺在床上。

“那……你梦见我什么了？”  
时棋的手还是不老实，一会摸他的背，一会又捏他的腰。安思弈觉得痒，便不受控制的笑了几声，然后去拉他的手，时棋这才停下了动作，安安静静的望着他的眼睛，等他把话说下去。

“梦到了好多好多，还有我们高中时候的事情。”  
“高中啊……算下来，到现在都已经十年了。”  
“嗯……”  
安思弈抬眼望了望墙上的挂钟，已经过了十二点。  
现在是五月七日，时棋迎来了他的二十七岁生日。

安思弈稍微挪了挪身子，离他近了些，然后，他抬眼，长睫毛像蝴蝶的羽翼一般，扑闪着望向时棋：“时棋，二十七岁生日快乐。”

“谢谢你。”

时棋一把把他搂进怀里，轻轻的吻着他的发旋，然后又接着往下说：“是和你一起过的第十个生日了啊，我的安安。”

想到十年前那个把他挡在身后，一挑三，又帅气又酷炫的时棋，安思弈忍不住笑了起来：“十七岁那个也算吗？”  
“算！怎么不算！那可是我英雄救美的光荣勋章。”  
“也是。”

安思弈靠着他。过了一会，又挣脱他的怀抱，抬头认真的望着他，说：“那个时候你虽然让我闭着眼睛数数，其实我有从指缝里偷瞄，我看到你跟人打架的样子了。我当时心想，我的同桌怎么这么厉害，你抬腿出拳的时候，也太帅了吧。”

估计是因为事情过去了太久，安思弈才敢这样放开了夸他。时棋望着他亮晶晶的眼睛，也笑得更欢了。

他重新起身把人压在身下，然后说了一句：“我还有更厉害的呢，你难道不知道吗。”  
“你……唔……”  
安思弈没来得及回答，就被他用一个深吻堵住了嘴。

夜晚还很漫长，还有比和恋人抵死缠绵更好的庆祝生日的方式吗。

“安安，我在床上干你的时候，更厉害。”  
时棋说完这一句，又重新掰开他的腿，挤了进来。

他们连着换姿势又做了好几次，累了就抱在一起聊天或是接吻，中途下床喝了一次水，最后结束的时候是真的快天亮了。  
安思弈整个身体都泛着红晕，到处都是吻痕。包括先前他大腿上吊袜带留下的痕迹也早就不见了，只剩下被时棋吮吸出来的印记。他胸膛剧烈的上下起伏，身上没有一点力气，是真的累到了下不了床。

最后一次高潮来临的时候，时棋俯身与他接吻，安思弈抱着他的脖子，他闭着眼，脑袋里掠过一片白光，像梦境里的皑皑白雪，也像是刚才他戴在头上那圣洁的白纱。

他感觉自己迷迷糊糊的被时棋抱了起来，他浑身肌肉酸疼，已经完全动不了了，却还是忍不住用有些喑哑的声音喊他。

“时棋。”  
“我在。”  
“就算明天是世界末日，我们也要在一起啊。”  
听了他的话，时棋愣了一下，然后又轻声笑了起来。他抓过安思弈的手十指紧扣，又俯身吻了吻那枚刚带上没多久的戒指。

然后，他看着他的眼睛，无比认真地答道：“那是当然。”

一如十年前，他的声音里带着无尽的温柔和爱意，连同一个庄严的吻落在了额头上。

那么接下来的表白也就顺理成章了。

“我爱你，一如昨日。”  
“我爱你，等同未来。”

被串联起来的十年，在安思弈的脑袋里，如同走马灯里的画，一幕幕的放映着。

他们的过去甜蜜而让人怀念。  
他们的未来美好而让人期待。

-

梦境的最后——

灾难片的结局总是雷同的，可是这次的结局，总让人觉得少了几分绝望。

时棋在天寒地冻的暴雪里抱着安思弈，说哪怕是冰河世纪，万物绝迹。不管文明是进步还是倒退，未来会发生什么样的灾难浩劫，只要他们在一起，还有什么好怕的呢。

他从来不知道自己的梦可以这么像一部科幻电影。

他们被冻得眉毛都开始结霜，却还是忍不住看着对方笑了起来。  
他们此时心里的想法也都一样。

我全世界最重要的人就在这里。  
所以，我也在这里。

而所谓的永远，它显然是个延续性动词。

—fin—


End file.
